Blood and Bone/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Blood and Bone in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. (The extended DP is work in progress) A * Amatt, Crimson Guard Avowed * Ammanas, also known as Shadowthrone, the Deceiver, current ruler of Shadow * Andanii, Princess of the Vehajarwi tribe of the Adwami * Anomandaris, Son of Darkness (referred to only) * Ardata, also known as Witch Queen and Queen of Monsters (referred to only) (full appearance) * Argen, Beast god (referred to only) * Artorallah demon (Unnamed), a demon in the forest of the Azathanai B * Bakar, a survivor of a previous Thaumaturg army incursion, an infantryman (referred to only) * Balal, Beast god (referred to only) * Black the Lesser, of the DisavowedBlood and Bone, Chapter 2 * Blues, Crimson Guard Avowed (referred to only) * Bugg, a man of a thousand faces * Burastan, Malazan mercenary lieutenant C * Celeste, spirit girl * Chana, villager * Chinawa, a villager pretending to be a magus * Churev, priestess of the Enchantress * Citravaghra, The 'man-leopard', servant of Ardata * Cole, Crimson Guard Avowed * Cowl, Crimson Guard, Disavowed (referred to only) (full appearance) * Crazy-eye, Malazan mercenaryBlood and Bone, Chapter 3 * Cryseth, Malazan mercenary D * Dancer, also known as The Rope, Cotillion, Patron god of asassinsBlood and Bone, Chapter 7 * Dee, Malazan mercenary (referred to only) (full appearance) * Draconus, an Elder God (referred to only) E * Earth-Shaker, Beast god (referred to only) (full appearance)Blood and Bone, Chapter 12 * Edgewalker, Guardian of Shadow, an Elder GodBlood and Bone, Chapter 10 F * Fanderay, Beast god (referred to only) * Farese, of the Disavowed * Fel-esh, survivor of previous Thaumaturg army encursion into Himatan(referred to only)Blood and Bone, Chapter 6 * Fener, also known as the Boar of War (referred to only) * Fingers, Crimson Guard Avowed (referred to only) G * Gall, fisherman of TienBlood and Bone, Chapter 8 * Ganell, a chief of the Awamir tribe of the Adwami * Golan, Commander of the Thaumaturg Army of Righteous Chastisement * Gorot, Prince Jatal's master-at-arms * Gothos, a Jaghut * Great-Wing, Beast god (referred to only) * Gwynn, a mage, once of Skinner's company, Crimson Guard Avowed H * Hannal Leath, abbess of the Talian monastery of Our Lady of the Visions * Hanu, Saeng’s brother, a Thaumaturg villager * Heng-lon, Mountain Bandit * Hesta, of the Disavowed * Hist, of the Disavowed I * Ina, a Seguleh, of the top thousand fighters, the Jistarii * Isha, Crimson Guard (referred to only) J * Jacinth, Lieutenant of the Disavowed (referenced only) (full appearance)Blood and Bone, Chapter 5 * Janath, a villager, Saeng's mother * Jatal, a prince of the Hafinaj tribe of the Adwami * Javich, lover of Hannal Leath * Jher-ef, head of Awamir tribe of the Fal'esh * Jorrick Sharplance, Crimson Guard Avowed (referred to only) K * Kallor, High King * K'azz D'Avore, commander of the Crimson Guard Avowed * Kenjak Ashevajak, The Bandit Lord, a Mountain Bandit * K'rul, an Elder God (referred to only) L * Lacy, Crimson Guard Avowed (referred to only) * Lazar, Crimson Guard Avowed (referred to only) * Lek, a child given sanctuary by Ardata * Leuthan, of the DisavowedBlood and Bone, Chapter 13 * Loor-San, Mountain Bandit (referred to only) * L'oric, son of Osserc * Lor-sinn, a mage, Crimson Guard Avowed * Lo-sen, a member of Pon'Lor's detachment M * Mae, villager (referred to only)Blood and Bone, Chapter 1 (full appearance) * Manat, a Malazan mercenary * Mara, a mage, of the Disavowed * Melesh, a member of Pon-Lor's detachment * Murk, Malazan mercenary mage * Myint, Mountain Bandit (referred to only) (full appearance) N * Nagal, a warrior, servant of Ardata * Non, a villager * Noor, a shade O * Ogilvy, Crimson Guard regular * Old Man Moon, an elder * Oroth-en, Himatan village headman * Osserc, a Tiste Liosan, worshipped by some as a sky god * Ostler, Malazan Mercenary (referred to only) (full appearance) P * Pelu, villager (referred to only) * Petal, a mage, of the Disavowed * Pinal, Horsemaster of the Hafinaj tribe of the AdwamiBlood and Bone, Chapter 11 * Pon-lor, a newly trained Thaumaturg Q * Queen of Dreams, also known as the Enchantress, T'riss, a goddess R * Red, a mage, of the Disavowed (referred to only) (full appearance)Blood and Bone, Chapter 14 * Rhyu, a village healer * Ripan, offspring of Old Man Moon * Rutana, a witch, servant of Ardata * Ryllandras, a beast god (referred to only) S * Saeng, a descendant of local priestesses, a Thaumaturg villagerBlood and Bone, Prologue * Scarza, Lieutenant to the Warleader * Shell, Crimson Guard Avowed (referred to only) * Sher' Tal, Horsemaster of the Saar tribe of the Adwami * Shijel, weaponmaster, of the Disavowed * Shimmer, a captain, Crimson Guard Avowed * Shivanara, a poet of the Adwami tribesBlood and Bone, Chapter 4 * Shu-jen, a member of the Thaumaturg Circle of MastersBlood and Bone, Chapter 15 * Sister of Cold Nights, an Elder God (referred to only)Blood and Bone, Epilogue * Skinner, Captain of the Disavowed (referred to only) (full appearance) * Smoky, Crimson Guard brethren (referenced only) (full appearance) * Sour, Malazan mercenary mage * Spite, also known as Sister Spite, daughter of Draconus * Stoop, Crimson Guard brethren * Surin, The Prime Master of the ruling Circle of Masters, Thaumaturgs * Sweetly, Malazan mercenary scout T * Tanner, Malazan mercenary (referred to only) * Tarkhan, Crimson Guard captain * Temper, Guardian of the Deadhouse, a Malazan veteran * Tennerock, see Fener (referred to only) * The Warleader, a mercenary commander * Thet-mun, Mountain Bandit * Thorn, Principal Scribe of the Thaumaturg Army * Togg, Beast god (referred to only) * Tolb Bell'al, bonecaster of the Ifayle T'lan Imass * Toru, member of Pon-Lor's detachment * Tun, an overseer of the Thaumaturg Army * Turgal, Crimson Guard Avowed * Twins, also known as Oponn, Lad and Lady, the twin gods of chance U * Ular Takeq, a traveler from Seven Cities (referred to only) * U-Pre, Second in command, Thaumaturg Army * Ursa, a female warrior, Himatan Villagers V * Varakapi, The 'man-ape', servant of Ardata * Veng, an automaton created by the Meckros W * Waris, an officer of the Thaumaturg ArmyBlood and Bone, Chapter 9 * Weeras, Mountain Bandit * Whelhen, a castaway mariner (referred to only) Y * Yusen, Malazan mercenary captain Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Blood and Bone